deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
USM Eudora
The USM ''Eudora'' is an EarthGov vessel captained by Robert Norton. History Events of Dead Space 3 The Eudora was tasked to find Isaac Clarke on the New Horizons Lunar Colony before Danik and the Unitologists could kill him in the uprising. Catching up to Isaac as he escaped the city on a train, the Eudora fended off two Unitologist gunships over the train before picking up Isaac and shocking away from the Moon. Following the vessel's successful blind shock to Tau Volantis, the ship was almost struck by the debris, but it's pilot, Rosen was able to maneuver around it. Attempting to locate Ellie Langford's ship, the Eudora was attacked by the automated mines and the bridge was severely damaged before the ship began to fall apart. After the Eudora begins losing power Isaac ventures through the collapsing ship to reach the EVA Suit and helps the rest of the crew jettison from the crumbling craft into the debris field toward the [https://deadspace.fandom.com/wiki/CMS_Roanoke CMS Roanoke] as the Eudora explodes. Appearance The Eudora's design is a large H shaped bow section that retreats into a hunched mid section and three sets of thrusters off the aft of the ship. Two of the thrusters can pivot downward to give the ship a vertical take-off and landing effect while maintaining forward flight. These adjustable verniers allow the ship to maintain a hover if needed. The ship's weaponry systems consists of light batteries which are able to fire a green colored laser. The armaments are vulnerable to fire however; as is seen when they are destroyed in an engagement with Unitologist gunships. Armaments The ship's main weapon consists of a light battery which fires what appears to be concentrated balls of green plasma that can take out Unitologist gunships in a single shot. However, the battery is vulnerable to fire as it isseen when a Unitologist gunship destroys it in the enagement on New Horizons. The Eudora also has heavy munitions on board to deal with larger ships or structures as it is demonstrated when the Eudora destroyed the massive Ptolemy Station. Features The Eudora features four known sections, a command bridge, a living area consisting of bunk beds and tables/chairs, a dedicated sanitation area including showers and lockers, and a large room containing a ramp mechanism which appears to be large enough to accommodate cargo. The ship also features an automated voice warning function like all the other ships in the Dead Space series. It does not appear to have blast shields like the [https://deadspace.fandom.com/wiki/USG_Kellion USG Kellion]. The ship does provide numerous life preservation devices located around the interior as well as a dedicated escape module. This module is used by Rosen and Locke after the ship's destruction. The module is a large cubic room that Isaac must manually launch from the ship and follow it along with Carver and Norton to the CMS Roanoke. Trivia *The ship has its own emblem that is printed in various places around the ship. *The Eudora is visually larger when it is explored by Isaac than when it is observed on the outside. *The Eudora has two automated voices on board one sounding more masculine and another sounding like ANTI from Dead Space 2. *Isaac retrieves his first suit in the game, the EVA suit. *The Eudora is the second ship that sustains heavy damage on-screen from space debris right out of ShockPoint after the USG Kellion. *This ship has a small crew, similar to the USG Kellion. *It is unknown what class of ship this is. *The ship has at least one escape module on board. *The name Eudora comes from the Greek female name "Ευδώρα" which is comprised of the words "ευ ~ ef" (meaning "well") and "δώρο ~ doro" (meaning "gift"). *If the player looks at the right arm of the EarthGov soldiers in chapter 1 you can see the Eudora logo, suggesting they are the Eudora's crew members. This makes sense as in the novel Dead Space: Liberation, Norton has a crew of several dozen EarthGov soldiers. *There was also an unknown co-pilot on USM Eudora who firstly announced the timer until reaching destination, as he situated on the far left of the ship. He was presumably killed by either the automated mines' explosions or the space suction at Eudora's main deck. Gallery USM Eudora 2.png|Back of the USM Eudora USM Eudora 3.png|Side view of the USM Eudora USM Eudora 4.png|Front View of the USM Eudora File:Eudorachapter2.jpg.jpg|Isaac exploring The USM Eudora The unknown Pilot (on the right, next to Robert Norton).PNG|The unknown co-pilot on CMS Eudora (on the right, next to Robert) DS3 Guide Concept Art (4).jpg|Concept art of the USM Eudora CoJ0Xgz.jpg|Example of shields on the Eudora 267mN7I.jpg|Ptolemy compared to the Eudora de:USM Eudora ru:Эдора Category:Spaceships